A Side Of Us That We Both Love
by SHINeeBigBang
Summary: *This story is being revised please see last chapter* Buttercup and Butch spend a short time together. It gives an idea to Buttercup and how she can help Butch while also opening a door into something neither knew they wanted. Will get very dark and inappropriate. Not for anyone under the age of preferably 18 or who isn't used to to dark sexual themes or violence.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Buttercup's P.O.V

I was sitting on a bench, watching the water move in the river. It was evening, school was long over but I didn't want to go home, not yet. I looked up and saw that someone else was doing the same as me. Just on the other side of the slow moving river. Unfortunately, we were now both staring at each other. I got up and transformed upon realizing it was Butch. I saw him sigh and look away. What? That's it? Just a sigh, why doesn't he want to fight me? I flew over to him but Butch only leaned over his knees and covered his face. His hair was down from the small ponytail and it was messily on his head. The green jacket open and barely on one shoulder. Instead of starting a fight or demanding answers I sat on the bench. Putting my hammer on the other side of the bench. We sat in silence for a while. The only sounds being the wind and glanced at me before sitting up. Both our eyes locked on the water.

"Buttercup?" I turned my head to Butch who was still looking out at the water. "Do you ever feel out of place..with your sisters?" I smiled not having to think hard.

"Yeah. All they want to do is go shopping and gossip." Butch nodded before a small smile graced his lips.

"All my brother wants to do is cause panics and uproars. Boomer..he..he just goes with it. Having a more liking to Brick than me. Don't me wrong, I love causing pain and chaos but all we do is petty small stuff." He turned to me. "It gets to be boring." We both looked at the water.

"I agree with that one Butch."

 **End Of Introduction**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

B.C's P.O.V

I laid in bed looking at the ceiling. It's been a few weeks since we've seen the boys. I wonder how Butch is doing..I know I shouldn't but it's a feeling I can't help. He looked so broken and I can't get the picture of his face out of my head. His eyes were so red, I didn't say anything but it showed so much. The mess of his hair, how it was even down still surprises me. I saw a different side of him that day, a side I'm never going to forget.

*knock**knock*

I sighed in annoyance, ever since the professor thought it'd be a good idea for us to move in with him. It went from peace and quiet to nonstop irritation. Maybe they'll think I'm asleep and go away.

*knock**knock*

"For the love of *pause* What!" I shouted. The door creaked open and Ken walked in.

"It's just me so calm down." His voice was harsh and I sat up, a soft glare on my face.

"What do you want?"

"The girl's want to know if you want to go with them since me, dad and pooch are heading out to test us." I scoffed.

"No. Now get lost." I stayed on the bed, biting the inside of my cheek. I finally got up and walked to the windows to watch them leave. Blossom and Bubbles leaving first then the other three. Finally, I get to go out. I went to my closet, the professor thinks he can monitor me so well. I uncovered a box from under clothes and took it to the bed. I bet he doesn't even know that the sensor on my window sill is disabled. Nothing a little hacking can't fix on the sensor. He never knows when I slip out at night to escape. A smile danced on my lips as I gently laid each item out.

I looked at myself in the mirror, smiling at my reflection. Curled extensions that lay on my shoulders, a dark black mesh shirt with dark green skinnies. My eyes were a dark shade of blue with mascara and light blush matched with a calm pink lipstick. Black converse on my feet and a gold bracelet on my right wrist to top it off. I walked to my window and opened it. I propped myself up and my hands gripped the wood as I prepared myself. I pushed myself off and hoped for a good landing. I rolled before hitting the ground and smiled as I felt my body loose the momentum. It's annoying that I can't go through the front doors because of sensors. Hell, I can't even use my powers without setting them off. The professor claims it's for our protection but I call bullshit. I started walking to the street, being sure to follow the line I made of sensors that I've skillfully disabled. The sun already set but I'm sure they won't be back any time soon. I passed by the window of a closing shop, I looked at myself. I readjusted my black curls and and brushed off my clothes a little. I'm no powerpuff girl right now, I figured out how to take that damn belt off a long time ago. Tonight my name is Trixie Emerald and I'm looking for a dark green eyed boy.

 **End Of Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

B.C's P.O.V

I had been walking for a few minutes, just trying to get used to things at night. It's been quiet and I'm starting to wonder if I'll see them. I can't stay out long either, I don't know when the girls are coming back. Is topped spotting a store still open. I cautiously went over, it was a clothes shop. The display case had a mannequin with a black dress on it. It was soft and had what looked like a corset top, the dress wasn't very curvy so it was just for show. It was very pretty and had white lace trim at the bottom. With an intake of air I walked in. I'm not used to walking in clothes stores, especially by myself.

"Hello there, looking for something particular?" There was a girl behind the counter. She looked normal enough, a bored teenager doing her nails.

"The dress in display." I said quietly. She smiled and outstretched her arm.

"3rd rack against the wall behind the display."

"Thanks." She nodded and continued with her nails. I looked through the dresses and noticed that

the bottom trim came in different colors. I smiled finding one in my size with green trim. I carefully took it off the rack and went back to the girl.

"Is that it?" I nodded. "$20." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the money. "Thank you for shopping at Darkly Sweet." I nodded at her smile and took the bag.

"Thanks again." I left. I feel kind of embarrassed for getting this. Maybe I should just go home and try again tomorrow. I guess if this is gonna turn into a regular thing I should have more clothes. Yeah, I guess I should, beats wearing the same thing everyday. I slowly made the trek back home.

I lifted myself up on the window sill and tossed my bag on the bed. Once in my room I closed the window and took the bag to the restroom. I took my shirt, jeans and shoes off before carefully slipping on the dress. My eyes went wide, I..I'm not even the same person anymore. My blue contacts with my curls and now dress. Wow, I really am Trixie Emerald.

Next Day-Afternoon

"Come on Bubbles, you're almost done."

"But I don't wanna!" I was lounging on the couch while Blossom and Bubbles were on the floor in front of the coffee table. Blossom was making Bubbs do her homework, which is the worst type of torture to make her endure. I sighed and let my mind wonder. How am I gonna leave tonight? I could just lock my door, yeah that could work. How late should I stay out then? I do need sleep in order to stay awake tomorrow during school. We'll just see how late I feel like. It would depend on if I can find them or not. I'll bring money, just in case I feel like shopping in that store again. I do need shoes to go with that dress, can't exactly wear converse with it.

"Hey Buttercup."

"What?" I replied roughly, annoyed that I was taken out of my thoughts.

"It's your turn to cook." I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Whatever."

Same day-Night

I stood in front of the mirror, my extensions were on and I just put the blue contacts in. Leaning over the counter I started on my make-up. Once that was done I went and put my green skinnies and a off the shoulder black top. Bubbles got me this for me yesterday when they went shopping. I'm always thankful of her actually liking the way I dress, unlike Blossom. After my shoes on I stuffed some money in my pocket as I but my bracelet on and left. Let's see if u can find them. I got on the main street and walked down, keeping my eyes open for Butch or his brothers. It seems to be quiet tonight, I'm sure something will happen sooner or latter. I'm hoping for sooner but the boys have always been tricky. Maybe I should test my luck by the river where we first met. The walk there was perfect, a car would occasionally came past me but I paid no attention to them. I gasped lightly and my eyebrows went up. Butch was sitting on a bench, I know that green jacket like the back if my hand. Thankfully he was on this side of the river, I went over to him.

"This seat taken?" I said smoothly as I gestured to the seat next to him. He looked at me and I swear he blushed.

"Um..no..uhh, go right ahead." He turned away and moved to give me more room. I sat down very nonchalantly and crossed my legs. How do girls sit like this? Doesn't matter, don't break character. "Pretty girls like you shouldn't be out this late." I'm glad he's not looking at me, blush is harder to hide then you think. I can't help it, I've never been called pretty before.

"So you think I'm pretty?" I said not really thinking about it. He scowled at me. I messed up didn't I?

"It's not a matter if I think you're pretty. It's a matter if rapists and kidnappers think you're pretty." Wow, was not expecting that. Not one bit.

"Straight to the point aren't you? Don't worry, I can handle myself." He shook his head.

"Whatever." There was a beat of silence.

"It's pretty tonight, don't you think?" He turned more to me. Eyes still slightly pink and cheeks looked rough.

"Why do you keep talking to me?" I smiled a little.

"Hey," I put my hands up. "You talked to me first." I laughed at his blank stare.

"Shut-up." He turned away. I leaned over to try and see his face. A smile was on his lips, it was small, but a smile nonetheless. He looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing." I said innocently. His smile got bigger as he shook his head again.

"Whatever." I grinned and leaned back on the bench. It was quiet, should I tell him my name?

"Names Trixie." He relaxed and leaned back like me, his hands comfortably resting on his thighs.

"Butch. I've never seen you before, are you new here?" Play cool Buttercup.

"Been here about a week, came from outta state."

"Cool." I hummed a reply. There we go! Wow, I'm doing better than I thought I would.

"What about you? Did you move here?" He smiled sadly. What? Was it something I said?

"Been stuck in this shit hole all my life." Back to cursing I see.

"This place doesn't seem too bad." I like home. He laughed. I didn't know I made a joke. Then again, I'd be lying if I said his laugh wasn't cute.

"It gets boring pretty fast."

"I try to keep an opened mind."

"That's cool. Can't say I'm the same." I shrugged.

"It's whatever, can't all be the same." We fell into a comfortable silence, the sound of the river making me sleepy.

"It's getting late, want me to walk you home?"

"No, it's alright. I wanted to stop by a store before going home."

"Okay, I'll be here tomorrow. That's is if you'll be?" I smiled.

"Definitely." We waved each other goodbye. Butch went across the river and I went back the way I came. Yes, it's still open.

"Look who's back, I was wondering if you were going to show." I smiled at her.

"Gotta buy some shoes for that dress." She pointed her thumb to the back.

"All of our shoes are in the back, along with stocking and lingerie." L-Lingerie?

"O-Okay." I blushed and she laughed at me. I walked to the back and tried to only focus on the shoes. There were really cute black ones, they looked like combat boots and went just a little below the knee. Instead of laces it was tied with black ribbon, there was a zipper in the back. These would look perfect with the dress, especially since the dress is short. I grabbed my size box and went to the counter. After paying I went home. I placed the shoes in the closet and got ready for bed. So now that I found Butch what am I going to do? I didn't plan this far ahead..darn it. Whatever, first sleep. I'll think about it during school.

 **End Of Chapter 2**

My edits haven't been updated with the introduction and first chapter. The introduction should say something about the disclaimer and for both chapter the "End of" should be in the middle like the top.


	4. Chapter 3

This is the real chapter 3. Sorry about the mess up.

 **Chapter 3**

Buttercup's P.O.V

Blah blah blah, man why can't she just shut up? No one cares about math. Basic math at that, I have a calculator on my phone lady. I stared at my journal trying not to yawn annoyedly.

"Buttercup?" Great. I looked at her. "Why don't you solve the problem on the board?" I stared at her blankly.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's the point of mental math when I have a calculator on my phone?" She looked at me flabbergasted.

"Buttercup just do it." I glared at my sister.

"Why don't you do it since you're so smart." I mocked her.

"Buttercup leave." The teacher sighed.

"Gladly." I got my stuff and left.

"To the principle-" Shut up! I slammed the door shut. This is stupid, I'm going home.

I closed my door and threw my bag on the ground. I sat on the bed, tapping my finger on the thighs. I groaned and laid down. This is dumb, there's nothing to do. I mean I guess I could think about Butch but what am I supposed to do? Hards part over but what's going to happen now? I groaned again. I could try to plan something but I'm too annoyed to do anything. Who cares, I'm starting the night early. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note for Bubble's. I placed it on her bed before getting dressed. Wow, I looked beautiful. It's only three so I'll have plenty of time to hang out with Butch. If I can find him. I don't have to sneak out thankfully. I went out onto the street and heard a familiar voice. I turned and went towards it. A bakery? Wow, the one time I'm not with them they go to a bakery. I walked in, a little snack never hurt anyone. Plus I'm interested in their reaction to me. Bubble's looked at me as I got behind them.

"Wow," Her hand came to her mouth. I gave her a gentle smile. "S-Sorry." She blushed. "You're very pretty." I chuckled softly, damn I'm good.

"Thank you." Blossom glanced at me, she didn't say anything, just got her and Bubbles' pastry's.

"Come on Bubbles." Wow, even as strangers you're still rude.

"What can I do for you miss?"

"Hmm, one cheese and one strawberry danish please."

"Alright."

Maybe if I find Butch I can give him the strawberry one. I wonder where he could be? I walked around before ultimately deciding to head towards the river.

"Hey Cutie." I froze. Think quickly.

"Butch?" I turned. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else.

"Butch? How do you know my brother?"

"I met him last night. He never told me about having a brother." Keep a soft voice Buttercup.

"He has two. My name is Brick." He stuck his hand out. I hesitantly took it. Be cool!

"Trixie."

"Nice to meet you Trix." I felt a little irritated at the nickname but let it go. I can't give anything anyway that will make him know its me.

"Feeling Mutual."

"So what do you want with my brother?"

"I just wanted to talk to him, we had a great talk last night." Brick looked at me, his eyes going up and down.

"Uh-huh," He looked to the side and licked his bottom lip, his thinking about it. Wow that looks pretty hot honestly. "How about this Darling," Enough with the nicknames. "I'll tell you where he is if you give me that pastry." I giggled and handed it over.

"Deal." I said with a smile. Brick smirked and took a bite from the pastry.

"He's at the park, one of the trails lead down to the river, you'll find his tracks, not hard. Also, he likes chocolate.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to keep that in mind." I turned and left. That was way to stressful. Ugh, it feels like I'm gonna die. Still I'm amazing for getting through that. Stupid Brick and his dumb names. Cutie, Trix and Darling? Oh man, does he treat all girls like that? Honestly I'm not that surprised, it is Brick. Anyway, I should find Butch. I wonder where the park is..*sigh* I should have asked Brick. I've never had to go to the park before..ugh, whatever. I'll figure it out.

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 4

Hopefully this makes more sense now.

 **Chapter 4**

B.C's P.O.V

Okay, so there's the river now where is..I turned to the left and saw him. His green jacket was replaced with a plain green v-neck and he had on a normal pair of black jeans. They kind of look like skinnies to be honest. Butch looks a little majestic, the sun through the trees shining on him as he sits on rock looking out at the river. He's pretty far off trail, good, no one will bother us. I carefully went to him, the heels made it a bit harder but I was okay. Butch didn't notice me until I was two or three feet away.

"Oh shit." He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in.

"Hello to you too, mind if I join you?"

"Of course not." I sat down. "How did you find me?"

"Turns out you have two brothers."

"Oh no, which one?"

"Brick was very insistent on giving me a pet name."

"Fuck," He turned to me. "I'm really sorry about him." I waved my hand with a smile.

"It's no problem, kind of funny actually. You know, I've noticed a weird trend."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You're green and your brother's 's the other brother's color?" He laughed a little.

"Blue."

"Blue, green and red, what a weird group of kids."

"You have no idea." He made a short laugh. "There are these three girls though who um," Oh crap he's gonna talk about us. "Um, they're literally the same but like three shades brighter."

"Aw, are they your girlfriends?" What am I saying?

"Ha! They wish, I know that redhead likes Brick. Hmmf, Boomer, the blue brother, told us about how she looks at him everytime we say each other. We notice it now, every single time." Blossom likes Brick? Oh shit that's classic. It's nice to now Butch's cursing is rubbing on me, let's hope I don't say one with the girls around. "She hides it pretty well though, I don't think her sisters know." He cleared his throat. "Enough about that, I'd rather talk about the pretty girls next to me." I smiled, oh if only you knew.

"So you do think I'm pretty." He tilted his head as he spoke.

"Yeah well." He looked at me with a side smile. "You're pretty and cute." I blushed and gently hit out shoulders.

"Well thank you Butch." He thinks I'm pretty? Oh why am I blushing? Calm down, you're here to help him. Remember that Buttercup. Now, address the pinkness to his eyes and how sad he looked. "Hey."

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" He shrugged looking at the water.

"I've had a rough few months."

"Aw I'm sorry Butchie." He cringed and I held in the urge to laugh.

"Please don't call me that. There's this different red head who's a total Bitch. She started calling me that out of nowhere and now I officially hate that name."

"It is a pretty bad nickname."

"Yeah, anyways I'll be fine. Just sibling drama that I tried to avoid."

"I wouldn't know. Only child right here." He smiled and looked at his hands.

"You're lucky then." I shrugged.

"What do you do for fun?"

"Skateboard. You?

"Been out shopping a few times but that's it. Are you good?"

"Fuck yeah I'm good." I chuckled. "What? I'm amazing."

"I'm sure you are."

"I am!" He grabbed my hand. "Come on, I'll show you too. You'll even meet Boomer, I'm sure he's home anyway." Does that mean what I think it does?

"Are you taking me home?" He blushed and we suddenly stopped walking.

"Um well, I mean." He cleared his throat. "I have to get my board and me and my brothers built some ramps in our backyard and it would be perfect for a beginner." I smiled at his nervousness. Who knew Butch got this nervous, it's kind of cute.

"Whatever you say." I smirked at him. He shook his head.

"Come on."

…

Wow, they live in a nice ass house. It was a two story, the front was a light beige and the front yard was pretty bare. The grass was nicely cut so they do take care of it. You know I always wondered where they lived. Butch looked at me when we got to the front door. He opened his mouth but didn't say anything. Instead he let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"If..If my brother's say anything rude or mean I'm sorry. It's kind of just how they are." I smiled.

"It's alright, I'll try not to take it to heart."

"Okay." Butch opened the door and it lead to an open living room with a soft brown sofa set. Boomer was currently in the middle sitting on the abdomen. XBox controller in hand, headset on with Overwatch on the 62' T.V screen.

"Holy shit." That screen looks fucking amazing. I think it's 4K, how the fuck? Butch laugh took me out my little trance.

"Hey Boomer, stop playing for a sec."

"No." Butch's body language change and he sighed.

"Not even for a lady?" I calmly said. Boomer froze and straightened his back. He set the controller down and looked at us.

"Boomer, this is Trixie." I waved with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you." I said sweetly. He slowly lifted his hand in a poor display of a wave.

"H-Hey." Butch moved behind me, going into a kitchen and opening a door somewhere.

"Where's Brick?"

"His room." Boomer was still looking at me.

"Come on Trixie." Butch went to the stairs and I followed.

"Oh Boomer," I stopped.

"Yes?"

"You should probably respawn." He turned to the T.V and grabbed the controller.

"Oh fuck." I giggled and we went up the stairs.

"That was actually really funny." Butch laughed at he spoke.

"It was pretty funny." I agreed with him as he stopped in front of a door. He knocked twice and the door handle moved slightly, leaving the door open like an inch. I couldn't see anything and Butch blocked most of it with his body as he went in.

"What?" I could hear their voices.

"Just wanted to tell you Trixie was here."

"Why?" Does he sound annoyed?

"Gonna show her some skateboard tricks."

"Okay." There was some movement before Butch came back out and closed the door.

"Alright, let me get my board then we can got to the back."

"Not gonna a show a pretty girl like me your room?" I teased. He laughed nervously and looked down.

"Maybe some other time." I smiled and leaned against the wall. "Okay," He closed the door.

"Now we can go."

"Can I see your board?"

"Um, why?"

"Um so I can look at it, why else would I want it?" He shrugged and handed it over. We made the

trek back downstairs.

"Just be careful, it was a lot of money."

"Oh please, I would want to harm your precious skateboard." He rolled his eyes and opened the back door. There were four different ramps, varying in heights. "Whoa." Butch smirked and took the board back.

"Just watch babe." I crossed my arms while he went to arms ramp.

"I'm not your babe Hun."He laughed and went down the ramp. Let's see how good you really are Butchie Boy.

 **End Of Chapter 4**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

B.C's P.O.V

I stopped myself at the top ramp and slowly made my way down. Butch had a smirk on his face but it was now replaced with shock. I walked to him and placed his skateboard to his chest.

"Just because I'm in heels and a dress doesn't mean I'm gonna let you show me up."

"You made it seem like you didn't know. How did..you're amazing." I giggled.

"Thanks."

"How did you learn to do that?"

"I had a lot of guy friends who taught me."

"You're really good."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

"Butch!" Boomer called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" We went inside.

"We're leaving." Brick came downstairs.

"Oh..where to?" The two boys looked at me, Butch seemed to understand. "Oh."

"See ya." They left. Butch went silent and stared at the ground.

"Butch?" I gently grabbed his arm. "You okay?" He looked at me with a small smile but quickly

fell as he looked down. "Does this have to do with the drama?"

"Yeah." He spoke softly. "Um," He looked around. "Can..can you wait in the living room while I clean my room."

"Yeah." I smiled sweetly.

"Thanks." He went upstairs and took a seat. Butch looked lost. Like genuinely lost. I've never seen someone looked that like. Man, I didn't think things were this bad. "You can come up Trixie." I got up and went to the stairs. Butch's room was nice. It's simple and not overly crowded. He had some skateboard mounted on the wall above the desk. A drum set is in the corner with some guitars on stands.

"I like it." He smiled. Butch's demeanor has changed drastically. "Wanna talk about it?" He shrugged and sat on a circular green carpet, he leaned against the bed.

"I don't think you'd understand." I sat next to him.

"It doesn't matter, this is for you. You need to vent Butch." He let out a heavy sigh

"Trixie, I'm not..I'm not a normal person."

"What do you mean?"

"I..Stand up." I stood up with him. "Give me your hands." His hands were warm. "Okay now close your eyes. Please don't get scared of me."

"Why would I?"

"Open your eyes." We were floating.

"Whoa."

"T-Trix?"

"You can fly?" I looked at hi.

"Yeah..?"

"Dude that's cool as fuck! Oh my god how?"

"Hey don't move so much, keeping you up isn't easy."

"Did you just call me fat?"

"What? No! I meant that since I'm not really holding you." He panicked making me laugh.

"I'm just teasing. So, how did you get powers?"

X

"That's a crazy story." We migrated to his bed as Butch told me everything. It's weird to hear everything from his perspective.

"I know, my life is a literal train wreck. Anyway, my brother's are kind of upset with me. I just don't wanna do boring stuff anymore. We're older so shouldn't we take things up a notch?" I feel like he's talking to me and not just figuratively

"That sounds a lot more fun honestly. I mean we could actually rob places and shit." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, it'd be pretty fucking awesome." The front door slammed shut. "They're back."

"Should I be getting home?"

"Yeah, do you want me to walk you?"

"No, to the door will suffice little Butch." He made a face as we went downstairs. "Boys." I waved to them. They just nodded at me from the kitchen. Wow, it's pretty late, wonder if the girls are worried. "Bye Butch."

"See ya Trix." Time to go home.

X

I pulled myself up on my window. Now I need to get in normal clothes and walk through the front door. I hurriedly changed, removing the makeup and extensions before the contacts. Looking at myself in the mirror a few times to make sure I looked like me and not Trixie. I carefully went down the window and to the front entrance of the property. With a deep breath I began walking. I could practically feel the alarms going off. Opening the front door Professor and Blossom were standing in the living room in front of the door with their arms crossed. Bubbles came running down the stairs.

"Buttercup!" She wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey Bubbs." I put my arms around her.

"Come on," She pulled me to the stairs. "So much happened after you left."

"Wait Bubbles." Blossom stopped us. "We don't know where she's been for six hours. Plus she completely left school, Buttercup has explaining to do." Stop talking about me like I'm not even here! Besides Missy you have some explaining to do about Brick.

"But I wanna talk to her~" She whined.

"Blossom, it's fine. Buttercup will be punished tomorrow." Bubbles quickly took me upstairs. I could faintly hear her fighting with the professor.

"Where have you been?" She asked softly when the door closed. We sat down on her bed, facing each other.

"I got mad and left, dropped my stuff off and left. You read my note?"

"Yes. I appreciated it Butter." She leaned her forehead on my shoulder. "Blossom's really mad." I played with her hair, taking her pigtails down.

"I don't care about Blossom."

"She's your sister though..you should care."

"Blossom's nothing but rude and mean to me. It's only expected that I'm the same to her."

"We're supposed to be like a family."

"I know Bubbs." We were quiet for a little. I hope she's not mad at me, it's bad enough she's disappointed in me.

"Where were you? You were gone for so long."

"I made a new friend." She looked at me with eyes sparkling.

"Really? What's she like?" I laughed.

" _He_ is really cool." She squealed.

"Tell me about him!" She said happily.

"Okay." I'll try not to lie to much to you Bubbs. I hate every time I have to to.

 **End Of Chapter 5**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

B.C's P.O.V

Oh my god shut up already. Bossy pants been going on and on about how irresponsible I am and how I need to be disciplined. Man I really hate her sometimes.

"Professor she's not even listening!"

"Now Buttercup-" Gonna tune you out right there. This is so boring,I could just fall asleep. Blossom got louder. Can someone make her-

"Shut up!" I did not mean to say that aloud. Oh well.

"Now Buttercup do not talk to Blossom like that." Fuck it.

"Who says I'm just talking to her." I got up and ran to my room. Locking the door I took off the dear sensor and positioned my throw to make it land in front of another sensor. I'm leaving to go buy new clothes.

X

I quietly closed my door, it was late and I was already dressed in new clothes as Trixie. I had written another note for Bubbles saying that I'd probably be gone the rest of the weekend. I slipped it under her door before walking to mine. Alright, time to go. To avoid Blossom who I know is downstairs studying, I went out the window. I had my green converse with a black v-neck under a dark red jacket that had black ribbon going down my arms. I had denim shorts on and black tights that changed to a dark blue as it went down. I also brought a backpack that had stuff in it, change of clothes, another pair of shoes etc. Not to mention the extra money I stole from the professor. I need to find Butch, one I find him everything will be okay. Need to think of a story in case he asks. High chance he won't but I need one prepared just in case. I went to the river and felt relief when I saw him sitting on the bench.

"Hey Butch." He smiled as I sat down, setting my bag at my feet.

"I was getting worried about you. You usually come earlier." I shrugged. "Something happen?"

"Don't want to talk about now. Maybe later." He nodded. "Hey let's do something."

"Like?" He had an amused smile.

"Rob a place, a home maybe? Plan to do something? I don't know Butch I just want to do something." He laughed and gave some thought.

"Let's drop off your bag at my place and then we'll go see some places." I nodded pretty excited

X

"Got any places in mind?" We were walking down side streets. The street lamps providing just enough light.

"A few but never scoped the places out so we'll have to see. You seem pretty excited about this."

"All my life I was the good girl. Life's been pretty boring before you. It's exciting to do something else for once.

"I'm glad you're happy now. You seemed really gloomy earlier."

"Aw how cute." I teased as we laughed.

"Here's one of the places."

"A tobacco place?" He nodded.

"Tobacco and fine cigars. Keep walking." I followed him down the stairs. "Cigars cost a lot of money and that place has expensive tobacco. I can't tell for certain but there's a safe in there. I'd assume probably a panic button to alert authorities. Or the stupid PPG." I held a wince. The only stupid one is Blossom.

"Doesn't seem too bad." He shook his head.

"Should be an easy first time."

"Sweet." He looked at me with a side smile. Man those side smiles are the best. He just looks so cute I can't help but blush a little.

"The other place is a convenient store, pretty easy if you ask me. Might be a little boring."

"The third?"

"The third we'll save for another time. I say we get some food and head back."

"Sounds good."

X

It was really late when we got back to his house. We had gotten a bunch of snacks instead of actual food. We quietly crept into his room before I dropped everything on the floor. Drinks crashed to the floor along with bags of chips and candy. Butch snickered at the noise I was making as he shut the door.

"Alright Trix let me find some extra pillows and blankets. We'll make a pallet on the floor."

"Coolio." I started my shoes off. "Are we doing anything or just eating?"

"We'll..talk..about..*oof*" He dropped said pillows and blankets on the floor next to me. "We'll talk about the plan and which one will be best."

"We're really gonna do it then?" My voice sounded hopeful.

"If you will do it with me?" I smiled at him.

"Fuck yeah I will." He nodded with a smile.

"Okay, let's get this bed made and then we'll eat and discuss."

"Okay."

 **End Of Chapter 6**

A reminder that this story will get very dark and have mature themes. For example,

Sex, blood play(literally) and eventual mental disorders. These are just a few.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bubble's P.O.V

I sat up in bed. It was a pretty morning, I like to keep the curtains back. My room looks so pretty when the natural light hits it. I sighed, something isn't right. Something feels wrong. Looking over to my door I see a note on the floor.

"Oh Butter.." Getting up I take the note back to my bed.

 _Dear Bubbs,_

 _I know you heard what happened yesterday. I'm sorry. I'm leaving tonight and I probably won't be back till Monday morning. I'll be with my friend so everything will be okay. I love you_

 _-Buttercup_

"I love you too." I sighed and set the note on the dresser before laying down and curling into a ball. Why do you leave me?

Buttercup's P.O.V

I woke up before Butch. Grabbing my bag and contacts I went to the bathroom. I had taken them off after Butch went to sleep, along with taking off the make up. I brushed my carefully and made sure the extensions were okay. I then put the contacts in before doing my make up. I took the tights off but kept the shorts on. I changed into a loose t-shirt. When I deemed myself nice enough I went back. Butch was just starting to wake up.

"Ugh, what time is it?"

"I'm not sure." He turned to his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. I giggled and sat down on the pallet.

"12:52." I looked back at him. He had reached over to the nightstand where his phone was lying. Lucky, wish I had one.

"We slept kinda late but we were also out late."

"Hn." He grunted.

"We doing anything?" I looked at him.

"Yes..just...give me a minute." I smiled. Lazy butt. "Okay, let me get dressed and check who's home. "

"Okay." I watched him fumble around. Looking away as he got dressed and left. He left the door open. I feel like he doesn't think anyone's home. Why else would he leave the door open? Butch soon came back.

"We have the place to ourselves." He sat down next to me. "There are a few things we can do. First, plan about tonight. Two, train you a little and get you comfortable with my powers. Three, go and scope out the place correctly. Of course for that we're gonna need ID's. Well you are, I already have mine. So, what do you want to do?" I smiled.

"I say we do number four first."

"Four? What's four?"

"Food." He smiled and rolled his eyes. "After that we can do three, one and then two. You're elaborating on the first part of two later."

"Sounds good." He got up. "Come on. Let's see what's there's eat." He helped me up. I followed him down to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Let's see, I can't cook so it'll have to be something easy.

"I can cook." He looked at me.

"Really?" I got up.

"Yeah, what do you want me to do?"

"Want breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Let's get cooking then." He walked to the fridge.

X

Me and Butch were sitting in the living room. Our plates were forgotten next to us. Butch was practicing his powers. He was showing me how he can make balls of energy in his hand. Why can't we do this? It's so fucking cool.

"This took us a long time to master. We didn't even do it on purpose. Me and Boom were fighting and I took things too far. We didn't even know what had happened. Blood was seeping through my shirt and mouth. I wasn't even mad at Boomer or anything, I know it wasn't his fault." He laughed a little, making the ball smaller and light fade. "I had never seen Brick so concerned before, he doesn't like to he cares a lot. We're not really the type to project our affection towards each other." The energy dissipated. I wonder if we can to that. We've never tried so I mean it's possible right?

"What did Boomer do? After he hit you?" He seemed surprised that I asked that but kept talking.

"He ran to me and started freaking out. I thought it was funny when he started crying. I started laughing and Brick yelled at me. He told me to stop because the wound was bad. It wasn't until then that I actually felt the pain. Boomer was depressed about it for weeks until I talked to him about." Sounds like how me and Bubbs would be.

"Anyway Trix, I want you to know that I don't want to hurt you. IF there's even a risk of me hurting you I won't use them. Out of all the times we caused chaos and disruptions we never hurt anymore. Unlike those Powerpuff girls. They've hurt people, not us.

"Okay." We never meant to hurt people. That wasn't our intention. It's just that we get mad at each other..well, it's more like me and Blossom get mad at each other. People just get in the way? Oh no that sounds terrible. "You guys seem really close."

"Yeah, we grew up with only each other."

"What about Mojo."

"Ehh." I laughed. "Mojo was here sometimes and then he'd leave and we wouldn't see him for months. I think the most he ever spent with us was a week."

"Yeah, I never saw much of my parents either. My mom was always gone and my dad didn't talk to me much." He nodded before shaking his head.

"Anyway, let's forget about it now. You wanna go check the place out?"

"I don't have an ID." He got up with our plates.

"I think it should be fine. I have mine and I'll probably have to buy something. We'll look the least suspicious if I do. Also, stay by me and don't look around either. Just be natural."

"Alright let's go then."

"Not so fast. I need to put a disguise on. It's not like I can just walk in a place without the cops being called."

"A disguise? What kind of disguise?" We went upstairs.

"Nothing big, just..here let me do it and you'll see what I mean."

"If you say so."

 **End Of Chapter 7**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Butch's P.O.V

Alright Butch, don't pick something stupid. You like this girl so don't be an idiot with something ridiculous on. Let's see um, this'll work. I grabbed an button up shirt that as black with a gray pocket and gray buttons. This looks good, keeping it classy. Now not too classy so how about black skinnies with the knees ripped for pants. Alright now for a wig, the brown shaggy one doesn't look to bad. I fixed it and made the fringe and sides look nicer. I grabbed black converse before leaving the closet. Please don't look stupid, please don't look stupid. I thought as I walked to my bed to put the shoes on.

"Oh~ This is what you meant." Why can I never read how this girl feels?

"Yup." She giggled. Was that a good giggle or a bad giggle? Are their bad giggles? Is that an actual thing?

"You look cute." She thinks I'm cute? Stop it, now's not the time.

"Eh, I'm not cute I'm hot." I huffed. She laughed again, man her laugh is the best.

"Whatever." She jokingly said.

"Let's go already." I tried to sound annoyed.

X

I grabbed onto Trixie's waist as we entered the store, she didn't seem to mind. We went down a few aisles as I took notes. Camera pointing towards the doors, on above the cash register pointing towards the store and one pointing towards the counter.

"Can I help you?" The only worker called from the counter.

"No we're fine." Relax Butch this is fine.

"Is there anything in particular you're lookin' for?" A camera in the back corner.

"My father is having business people over. He just wants cigar's so I'm just finding something he'll approve of." He nodded. Hopefully that's enough as not to look suspicious anymore.

"I see." Thank fuck. Okay, I think camera wise that's it. After actually looking and grabbing a few cigars I went to the counter. Thankfully he didn't question me further. Let's see, there's not really much, just a button that'll alert the police, or the PPG. I could only use my X-Ray vision for a moment but I could see another guy and a safe in the backroom. So there are two people, we left.

"So?" Trixie asked once we were a little ways down.

"There are four cameras, a panic button and someone in the backroom."

"So we would have to take out four cameras?"

"Yeah. It shouldn't be too hard but we'll have to see. Besides we still have to see how good you are, agility wise." I smiled.

"I took gymnastics as a kid and have four world medals to prove it."

"Of course you do. Princess."

"Princess?" Did he really just call me that? He motioned in front of us.

"Princess, the Queen bitch."

"Oh, so that's her. She's coming this way isn't she?"

"Yup." Great. Butch sighed heavily.

"Follow my lead." I whispered.

"Butchie! It's so good to see you. Who's this? Your maid?"

"Oh honey you wish I was his maid." I said laughing.

"Princess," Butch put his arm around my waist. "This is my girlfriend." I giggled.

"So you're Princess? How cute that my little Butch has a groupie. *sigh* It reminds me of the guy's back in L.A."

"L.A?" She twitched out.

"I've flown in to visit my Honey. Anyway, come on Butch, we're gonna be late for the reservation."

"Oh right, bye Princess." He teased. As we were walking away there was a sudden scream.

"She was a lot calmer than I remember." He laughed out.

"She seemed pretty mad." He shrugged.

"So, you're my girlfriend?" He gave me a side smile. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away with a smile.

"You wished." I teased.

"You're missing out."

"Whatever you say." We went back to his place.

X

"Alright Trix, let's spar a little. You know how to fight right?"

"A little yeah." I came at her slowly and carefully. "Butch please I'm not a doll." She threw a punch and I blocked it and tried to pull her close to me but she countered and elbowed me in the chest.

"Alright then, no more playing nice." I mumbled.

X

I put my ponytail up and straightened my jacket. Trixie was tying her shoes together and putting her hair in a high ponytail. I can't believe we're really doing this.

"Butch." I looked at her.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." We walked to the backyard. I had given her a backpack to put the cash in. We had talked that if there wasn't much we'd steal some cigars and seal those. She got on my back and we took off.

"I'm gonna go in first and then I'll let you in once the camera and security's down.

"Okay." I set her down in the alley on the side of the store. I went to the front and put on my X-Ray vision. Okay, you know where the camera's are Butch. Letting out a breath of air, I melt the lock with an energy burst. I took out the one pointed towards the door with my eyes and hit the one above the cash register and the one in the back corner with energy blasts. I hit the last one with my eyes.

"Trix!" I called as I got the back door opened. She quickly came to my side. "We don't have too much time." I got the safe opened.

"Wow.." That's a lot.. I shook my head.

"The bag, get it opened." She quickly got it opened and we put three stacks of cash in. "Alright we gotta go."

"Stop right there!" Fuck.

"How did someone get here so fast?"

"Don't know. Fuck it's that Blossom girl."

"I can take her." Trixie gave me the bag.

"What, now you-"

"Get out of here Butch." She pushed me. "Get the bag somewhere safe. Trust me."

"I.."I cursed and went up through the roof.

Trixie's P.O.V

I threw something at her so she wouldn't go after Butch.

"What are you doing citizen? I'm trying to protect you." I rolled my eyes and went to her.

"Who said I needed protecting?" I hit her in the cheek. I tried to hit her again but she blocked it this time so I kicked her in the legs, making her fall.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Trixie Emerald now stop pretending you're a hero." I punched her in the jaw. That seemed to make her mad and she tackled me. Her eyes are getting red. "Aw, what's wrong did I hit a nerve Pinkie?" I smiled and threw her off me. I went into the back room and took off before she could get back up. I landed not to far away. I have to get back to Butch.

"Trixie!" I turned to Butch hugging me. "Thank christ you're okay. Come on." He lifted me up and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Where's the bag?"

"Somewhere safe. I didn't want to leave you so I hid it, are you okay?"

"Bitch didn't even hit me hard." We landed about a mile away. He dug up the backpack. "How did she get there so fast?"

"I don't know, it should have taken at least ten minutes. And that's giving them credit. Are you sure you're okay? She didn't hit you with any of her powers?" He handed me the bag.

"No, I'm alright Butch. Let's go before she finds us." He flew us back, hovering next to his window while he opened it. We sat on the floor with the bag in between us. We had calmed down and the adrenaline was leaving my body.

"That was.." He started.

"Fun." I ended. He looked at me.

"Yeah." I started to smile and soon we were laughing. "That was the most fun I've had in awhile."

"Oh the feeling of stealing all of that cash was amazing. How much do you think it is?"

"I don't even know…" We both took some and started counting. I'm not gonna lie, having this much money feels so good. Oh I feel so fucking powerful and in control. "Wait." Bitch got up and turned the T.V on. Pinkie was being interviewed. She doesn't even look like she was in a fight.

"All I know is her name but do not worry me and the rest of the PowerPuff Girl's will find out who did this."

"How did you know this was happening?"

"Luckily I was on a late night walk and heard strange noises so I came to investigate."

"Of course that's how." Butch mumbled. I went next to him.

"Don't worry, she won't get us next time."

 **End Of Chapter 8**

 ***Important Message***

Go follow SHINee_BigBangW on twitter if you want to know when I update or messages regarding the story. Please note that, that twitter is for all of my stories on all of my cite's.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

B.C's P.O.V

I climbed into my bedroom window. Oh man I'm tired. I changed clothes, setting my bag in the closet. I took off my extensions and everything else that makes me Trixie. One look in the mirror though and I was putting makeup on the bags under my eyes. I went back into my room and put on normal clothes. Baggy shorts and a short sleeve shirt. I clipped the belt around my waist and brushed my hair. There was a hesitant knock on my door. I made sure everything was put up before answering it. Bubble's face lit up when she saw me.

"Buttercup!" She squeaked and hugged me. I tightly wrapped my arms around her.

"He Bubbs." I whispered.

"Missed you." I smiled. "A crime happened.

"I know, I saw. Was it bad?" She moved back but didn't let go.

"A little. Blossom said there were two people but she only saw the girl. Her name was Trixie Emerald." I almost wanted to laugh. "She get's made every time anyone bring it up."

"Why didn't she capture her?"

"She got away. Blossom doesn't know how, when she got to the room Trixie ran to she was gone."

"I'm sure we'll catch her Bubbs." She smiled.

"Yeah."

"Bubbles! Come on." Blossom called from downstairs. We got our bags and headed down. "You." She glared at me. "Where were you?" She yelled.

"Blossom-"

"No Bubbles. I've had it with her."

"Oh please, you're just mad because you couldn't arrest some typical girl."

"You don't know anything! May be if you actually tried and were here-"

"Then what? It was just you. You didn't capture her-"

"Because of you!"

"Me? What the heck did I do?"

"Girls! That's enough." The Professor yelled.

"Come on before you're all late for school." We didn't say anything as we went outside to get our lunches from him. "Now be good today and don't get into fights with each other." Not even Bubbs replied to him as we walked away. For once I was happy to be at school, the walk was too much for me to handle. I hate it when Bubbles looks sad, when she's disappointed in me. Then again if she knew I was Trixie then she'd be even more disappointed.

Just like any other day we had to leave school secretly to deal with something absurd. Blossom thought she saw the boys on our way back but I think she's just being delirious. I didn't say anything, not wanting another fight.

When we got home we announced I'd be making snacks. Blossom gave me a weird look but I ignored her and went upstairs to put my bag away. I'm kind of glad Bubbs didn't hear me. I checked the fridge and made sure we had all the ingredients to make Bubbles favorite cookies. I have to remember to use vegetarian approved milk though. Should have been paying attention instead of looking at how cute she looked. I shook my head.

"Cookies Buttercup. Think about the cookies."

I set the plate of hot cookies down in the middle of the table. I grabbed some cups and put them around the pitcher of juice. With a smile I went up to Bubbles room. I knocked and waited.

"Yes?" She called before opening the door. "Yes Butter?" I grabbed her hand and took her downstairs. "What are you doing?"

"I made something for you." I took her into the kitchen.

"Thank you Buttercup." She said as she saw the cookies.

"It got a little messy bit I hope they turned out okay."

"I'm sure they did."

"You get some I'll go see if Blossom wants any." She nodded.

"Thank you Butter." I rubbed her cheek before going to her room. I knocked.

"Yes?" She opened the door, crossing her arms when she saw me.

"I made cookies if you want any."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Don't get to excited, I'm only doing this for Bubbles." I left back downstairs. Bubbles had one cookie and a cup of juice in her hands.

"They're amazing!" I blushed a little.

"I'm happy you like them. The recipe got tricky so I wasn't sure how they would come out." Her smiled beamed brightly at me. You're so cute. Blossom never came down so I was able to spend time with my Bubbles.

 **End Of Chapter 9**

Make sure to follow me on Twitter SHINee_BigBangW to know when I update


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Butch's P.O.V

"Hey Trix." I had at least $500 in my pocket, I wanna treat her.

"Hey." She had a green blouse and skinny jeans on today.

"Where do you shop?"

"There's this little store I like to go to." I got up.

"Let's go. I wanna treat my girl."

"Your girl?" I shrugged.

"Why not." She eyed me before walking the way she came. I went next to her and slid my arm around her waist. I didn't think she'd let me honestly.

"What did you do with the rest of the money?"

"It's somewhere safe. I've been looking into some places. Some easier than others, stealthier and more quiet." She stopped and went into a darkly light store with stage lights. Looks nice. It had clothes that fit more of the gothic or punk style. There was however, a pastel I think area.

"Hey Trixie."

"Sup Mandy." I looked at the girl behind the counter.

"Who's the boy toy?" I gave her a small smirk.

"A friend, he's paying." The Mandy girl laughed and went back to her phone.

"Get whatever you want." I got next to her as she looked at dresses.

"Don't worry, I was planning on it." She smirked at me. I went to look at some skirts. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going or what I was looking at. Until I saw something that

caught my eye.

"Pretty." It was a green jewel lined with black around the edges, it was tied with a black string. "Yo Trixie."

"Hmm?" She was looking at shirts. I showed it to her. "What's that?" I shrugged.

"It's pretty." She nodded and took it.

"Can you find me a blue one?"

"Yeah." Why does she want a blue one? I shrugged, doesn't matter." I grabbed a blue one and went back. "Got it." She took it.

"Thanks. I'm done so we can go check out." I watched as Mandy scanned the items. $482.53. Damn, she seems happy though so it's okay.

"Bye Mandy." They waved as we left. "Thank you for treating me Butch." I took some of the bags she was holding.

"You're my girl." She kissed my cheek. I smirked and looked at her as she held my arm. "Where to?"

"Your place? I can stay for a bit before I have to leave." I nodded. Taking her home is a no-go. I don't want to make her upset so I don't bother anymore.

We had to enter quietly, Brick and Boomer were downstairs in the training room. I had Trixie take the bags and go upstairs so I could get the drinks. She was in my bathroom when I got upstairs. Oh, she's putting the necklace on.

"So, what are we doing?" She grabbed a soda and sat next to me on the bed.

"Don't know." I put my hand on her thigh.

"Someone's touchy today." I took my hand off.

"Sorry."

"You alright?"

"A little on edge but I'm okay."

"On edge?"

"Yeah, got into a fight with Brick this morning. I hate fighting with my brother's." She nodded.

"Tell me about the other places." Trixie got up and set her drink by my unopened one.

"Well, do you want cash or jewelry?"

"Jewelry?" She got behind me. I was confused at first but then I felt her hands on my shoulders. Oh.

"There's a jewelry store-oh please right there-on the outside of the market. Small but really nice. We can check it out whenever. Buy something and just say it's an anniversary gift. Those salespeople like to talk." I had tilted my head and closed my eyes. Man she's good at this.

"Sounds fun, what's it like on security?"

"Don't know yet." She stopped massaging me.

"Feel better?" She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yes you have no idea." She laughed. I leaned on her. "Do you have to leave soon?"

"Probably."

"No." I pouted and gently held onto her wrist. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"Butch.." I let go.

"Okay."

"Come on." She got off the bed and I followed suit as she grabbed some of the bags. We went downstairs. "Bye Butch."

"Yeah.." She kissed me on the cheek. I held her chin one kissed her lips. They were soft; really soft. She smiled with a blush. "Bye Trix." She nodded and walked away.

B.C's P.O.V

I put the last bag in the closet. I can't believe that happened. This wasn't supposed to be me falling for Butch. How did it turn out this way? I groaned and fell on the bed. How did it turn to this? I mean, honestly, I kind of like it. I've always been a good girl but now I go against the law, I can steal. With Butch I'm a completely different person. I sighed. Was it a good idea though? In the long shot? I don't know anymore. It's definitely more than I bargained for. I took the necklace off and looked at it. It's really pretty. Can't let the girls see it though. What about the blue one? Oh god why did I make Butch buy that? He probably questioned me. I shook my head.

"No, it'll be fine." Butch won't say anything. He's good about that. For now I need to go to sleep and act normal for school tomorrow. I'll probably just be at Butch's house after like usual Hopefully we'll just talk about the next job, I don't think my heart can take us kissing. I mean I did accept being his girl. Oh why did I do that? Whatever! I don't care! Just go to sleep Trixie! I mean Buttercup..my name is Buttercup. Trixie is just want Butch calls me. Nothing more. Right..?

 **End Of Chapter 10**

Yo you can also find this story on Archive or Our Own. Don't forget to follow me on Twitter SHINee_BigBangW to know when I upload.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

B.C's P.O.V

Today isn't that great so far. We got our butts kicked on an hour of being in school and we're losing terrible right now and it's only noon.

"Buttercup!" Huh?

"Ugh!" I got slammed to the ground.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles flew down to me.

"I'm fine." I got my hammer and went into the air for an attack. Only to get knocked down again.

"Buttercup stop messing around!" Blossom scolded.

"You think I'm playing around? What the hell are you doing anyway?" I muttered.

"*Laugh*" I stopped. Brick. I growled and turned to face him.

"What the hell do you want?" He smirked at me and I raised my hammer.

"I'm not here to fight you. I just came to observe."

"More like be an annoyance."

"Buttercup!" Fuck off Blossom. I sent him and glare before taking off.

When the fight was over Brick was nowhere in sight. That was so weird of him. Then again, it's not like I know what he's like being normal.

"Butter?" I looked next to me. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I saw Brick. Well, it was more like I talked to him." Blossom stopped walking, she was in front of us so we stopped as well.

"What did he say?"

"That he was observing us, whatever that means."

"Buttercup you moron."

"Hey-"

"Please don't fight." I looked at her. "Please."

"Okay." I sighed out.

"What does that mean Bloss?"

"It means he was watching how we fight. I don't trust that. Be on guard at all times. They must be planning an attack." They? I don't think so. Brick and Boomer? Sure. Butch? No. Butch has bigger things on his mind then attacking us. Speaking of that, am I gonna have the energy for anything tonight? Ugh

I slipped on the green necklace before straightening out my white skirt. I tied my combat boots and zipped them up. I think for once I'm gonna be early. I mean we don't have a specific time or anything. It just feels like the right time. I jumped out the window and left. When I got there Butch was pacing. I went up to him.

"There you are, come on." He grabbed my hand and took off in the direction of his house.

"Whoa, hold on, what's the deal Butch?" He stopped and turned, kissing my cheek.

"There are things we need to talk about and I can't wait anymore."

"Okay." I said softly and we left. Butch ended up flying us there. It reminded me that I can't use my powers around him. I'm just a plain girl to him. Yet for some reason he likes me. I wonder if he likes Buttercup or Trixie.

"You okay?"

"Huh? I looked at him. Oh we landed. "Yeah I'm okay. Just interested in what has you so worked up." He smiled and we went inside. I love his smile so much. We went up to his room.

"Okay. I looked up the jewelry store online and I think we should hold on it. There's a bigger one, nice one, in the neighboring city. Instead we can do a convenience store. It'll be easy and practice. We can just knock it out in a single night without preparation."

"Sounds fun. A little sad we have to wait." He smiled at me.

"It just means you have more and nicer jewelry." Butch kissed my cheek.

"Alright then. Gonna tell me about the convenience store then?"

Ugh, I'm tired. Stayed at Butch's a little later than usual. I shouldn't have but we were discussing things about the plan. It'll be Thursday night. We'll have tonight and planning out the final touches. I don't want to go to school today. Sleep.

"Buttercup!" No! I sluggishly went downstairs.

"Now that everyone's here, stay focused girls. Keep a look out for the boys and Blossom, keep an eye out for Trixie." Her face became red.

"I know!" She grabbed her lunch and left out the door.

"Still a sore subject." Ken winced.

"Whatever, that's her problem. Come on Bubbles." I grabbed our lunches and left.

"Bye bye." Bubbles called to the boys. "Poor Blossom, she still won't say what happened." I know what happened. I will say that knowing how much this is impacting her is very amusing. I'll know what to say the next time we met. Man, this is fun. Really should have thought of this sooner.

"Butter?"

"Yes Cutie?"

"Will you be here tonight?" I swallowed. Of course she knows you leave, it's Bubbles. Relax Buttercup.

"No, I'll go into your room when I get back." She nodded.

"Okay."

 **End Of Chapter 11**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Trixie's P.O.V

"Alright, we'll go in through the front. You'll distract him while I get behind the counter. You go on lookout while I get the money okay?"

"This should be easy. What about security?"

"Don't worry about that." We entered the training room. "I have something for you."

"Like?" He handed me what seemed like a dagger in it's case. "Butch?"

"If something happens I need to make sure you're okay. There needs to be a way for you to protect yourself. Especially if those girls show up." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You gonna show me how to use it or what?"

I opened the window, making sure the coast was clear before going in. Change and then go see Bubbs. She's asleep waiting for you so be quiet. I wiped the makeup off before changing. I put the contacts and extensions away. I crept over to her room and opened the door.

*Soft Weeping*

"Bubbles?" She was sitting up crying. I closed the door and went to her. "What's wrong?" I held her.

"I'm okay. It was just a nightmare. I'm happy you're here though." I kissed her head.

"Yeah, I'm here Bubbs." I pet her head. She nodded and we moved to lay down.

"Time to sleep. I'll protect you." She smiled and nodded her head. We laid on our sides, close together.

"Goodnight Butter."

"Night Bubbs."

"You ready Trixie? I nodded as he dropped me down. Butch kissed my cheeks before hugging me. "Be careful." I smiled and nodded. I went in, my new dagger safely tucked in it's case around my waist.

"Excuse me," I went to the counter.

"Yes Miss?"

"All I want is a pack of cigarettes but I don't have any money. Maybe I can trade you something else instead." I grabbed the bottom of my skirt and began to pull up.

"Open the register." Butch got behind, wrapping his arm around his neck. I giggled and let go of my skirt.

"I'd do what he says." I propped my elbows on the counter and rested my chin in the middle of my palms. The guy quickly opened the register and got the money out. I left the counter and went to the window. Pretending to look down at the ice-cream. No one is around, which is good. I went back to Butch,

"Here." He threw the backpack to me. Butch grabbed the back of his head and bashed his face into the counter, knocking him out. "Let's get out of here." I got on his back and took off to his place,

"Are you good on your own?"

"Can't you stay? Just tonight?" We got onto his bedroom.

"Butch.."

"Please." He's begging me to stay. I sighed.

"Okay." He hugged me.

"Thank you."

"I have to be gone by seven though." He let go of me.

"Okay, we can get up at six and watch the news."

"Okay." We changed, me getting into Butch's clothes, before counting the money.

"Only $264." I pouted. Butch kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry my princess, we'll get a much bigger payout with that jewelry store." I smiled.

"Alright." He set the money on the dresser.

"Lay in bed with me."

"Last night there was a gas station convenience store. The man working reported that it was none other then the pair that robbed the cigar store. Although all of the security was taken out a warrant is being taken out on Butch Jojo. As for the girl is you see or know anything about her please notify the police"

"I'm worried about you getting caught." Butch told me.

"Really? I'm worried about you."

"They don't know where I live. Besides I have my disguises. You don't." I smirked at him.

"How do you know this isn't a disguise." I leaned towards him. He blinked a few times before smiling and shaking his head.

"You.."

"What?" I smiled more.

"You clever girl." He grabbed onto my waist and pulled me towards him. "You're a lot smarter than you let on aren't you?" I shrugged and rested my arms on his shoulder. Butch kissed my lips and suddenly we were making out. His hands firmly on my waist and mine moving into his hair. I moved my lips against his, it was sweet but becoming very heated. I wanted more of him and I know he wants it too. Not now though. I have to leave now. I moved my hands to his chest and pushed gently. Butch pulled away and rested his forehead on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away." I shook my head.

"No you didn't Butch. I just have to go." He released my hips.

"Right." He walked me down the stairs and to the door. "See you tonight?" I nodded and we kissed one last time.

"Bye Butch."

"See ya Trix."

B.C's P.O.V

When I got home I quickly changed and got my stuff for school. Contacts, off. Extensions, off. Clothes, Buttercup appropriate. Trixie's clothes and the ones I borrowed from Butch are safely put away. Ready. I walked out and downstairs

"Butter?" I saw Bubbles and Blossom on the couch, watching the news.I sat next to Bubbles. "It happened again." She grabbed my hand.

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"Butch hurt the worker but he's okay." Blossom, ya seem a little tense. Bubbles put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Blossom we'll catch him." She shook her head.

"I'm not worried about him, we can catch him no problem. It's that stupid girl." Aw, I really am I problem for her. That's great, wonderful even.

"We'll catch her too." Oh Bubbles, sorry but catching Trixie won't be easy.

"Girl's time for school." If I can keep this up she won't have a chance. Trixie and Butch will get ride of her, Professors and Ken too. Not Bubbles though. No, sweet innocent Bubbles will join us. It'll be wonderful.

"Butter?"

"Coming Bubbles."

 **End Of Chapter 12**


	14. Chapter 13

**Warning! *Sexual Themes* Warning!**

 **Warning! *Sexual Themes* Warning!**

You've been warned so don't bitch at me later.

 **Chapter 13**

B.C's P.O.V

"Oh Butch~" I stopped walking. Me and Butch were heading back to his place.

"Ugh, it's you again." Butch sighed and shook his head but I just smiled.

"Aw, your groupie is back how cute."

"What do you want Princess?"

"You Butchie." She looked at me. "Shoo shoo."

"Are you pretending to be a bird? I laughed. "What other animals can you do?" She got mad.

"Go away! Leave my Butch alone."

"Your Butch?" I stepped closer to her.

"Yes, he's my lover."

"Oh yeah? You let him fuck you from the front or the back?" She gaped at me, her face going red with embarrassment.

"W-what?"

"A lover is someone you have sex with loser. I bet you don't even know how to please a man." I scoffed. "Please, take your childish fantasies somewhere else." I grabbed Butch's arm "Let's go."

"Bye Princess." He mocked at her.

"Well that was fun."

"It was pretty amusing." He made me let go of his arm so he could wrap it around my waist. "So, you wanna be my lover?" He smirked at me and got closer to my face. I laughed and pushed his face away.

"If that's how you ask for sex then no way. At least buy me dinner and a drink first." He laughed.

"I was joking but I'll keep that in mind."

When we got to his room Butch had me sit on the bed. What's he doing? He cupped my cheek and got in between my legs. Oh. I moved my hands to his neck, waiting for the brush of his lips. There it is. Oh wow he's really kissing me. Kiss him back better, don't show you're inexperienced. His hands pushed me back as he leaned over me.

"Mn" His tongue found it's way into my mouth. I was gripping his hair what I hoped wasn't to hard. Oh fuck his tongue. He's good. Really good. It's making me hot and he's barely touching me. His hands moved to my thighs, his fingers brushing under my skirt.

"You okay?" I felt his hot breath against my lips. I nodded and pulled him back down. Butch's hands roamed my thighs. Teasing me by stopping at my skirt line.

"Butch.." I called for him as he pulled back. He took his shirt off. I bit my lips and stared at his chest. Oh god the definition in his muscles is too much. Oh fuck me he has abs.

"May I?" He said with a smirk as he gripped my sweater. I nodded and sat up, letting him take it off me. "Beautiful" He exhaled as I laid down. My breast cup was a B but that with my flat stomach and small waist makes me irresistible when I show off. Butch went to kissing me and our hands resumed their previous places. His however were slowly moving up my body. Pressing against my skirt and up against my exposed skin. His hands stopped under my breasts.

"Touch me." I spoke as I looked into his eyes. He turned away.

"Fuck" I think I just made Butch moan. I guess I'll be making him do more in a second. I smirked.

"Come on Butch. Not scared are you?" He looked shocked before giving me a half smile.

"Of course not." He kissed me again. Butch forced his tongue into my mouth, his hands pushing my breasts together.

"Nn" He pulled back and kissed my jaw to my ear.

"Not too loud." He whispered. I bit my lip. My hands grabbing his hair as he trailed down to my chest. He kissed around my breasts, following my bra line. Ugh, stop teasing you teasing. Butch moved my bra up and I gasped. I think I heard him groan but I was too occupied with his lips on me. I gasped again as his lips attacked my nipples.

"Butch" I moaned and gripped his hair tighter with one hand. While one hand was supporting him the other was touching my other breast. Butch's body was slowly pressing more against mine. I could feel his hard on against my waist line. It making my body hot.

"Fuck" he exhaled and pressed his lips to my neck. I stopped tugging on his hair and let my fingers bury themselves in the dark locks. My other was outstretched and resting in between his shoulder blades. "You okay?" I was breathless, my chest aching for his touch again.

"I should be asking you that." I laughed a little.

"I'm okay." He pulled away but didn't look at me. "Butch."

"I know this kind of sucks but if we don't stop now I won't be able to restrain myself from you." I smiled and moved up, gently bumping our heads together.

"I don't know about you but having sex with your brother across the hall doesn't sound very fun." I chuckled before he kissed me. His hands were back on me. Groping and kissing my chest a few more times before pulling my bra down. He got off and let me sit up.

"Here." He gave me my sweater.

"Thanks." I slipped it on.

"Wanna stay the night?"

"Butch," He gave his back to me.

"I know, I don't know why I asked." Oh Butch. I sighed.

"I guess I can miss tomorrow."

"Miss what?" He turned back.

"Nothing." I jumped up and kissed his cheek. "Have some clothes for me or are you gonna make me strip?" He blushed but smirked.

"How about a compromise?"

"I'm listening." He put his hands on my ass under my skirt.

"I'll leave my shirt off if you take your skirt off."

"Hmm, I guess I accept." I giggled as he left to find a shirt. My skirt was discarded on the floor with my sweater.

"Alright this should-Fuck" Butch dropped the shirt he was holding. I laughed before walking to him and picking it up.

"You dropped this." I held it up.

"It's for you." He mumbled.

"Oh Butch." I laughed and put it on. "Come on, lay with me." I laid down and he was soon behind me. His erection had subsided but I don't think it would be hard getting him excited again. No, that's enough for tonight. We have work to do anyway.

 **End Of Chapter 13**

Hey I'm not dead.


	15. Important Update!

This story is being revised, and chapters are being made longer. There won't be an story update for a while but if you want updates on how progress is going please go follow my twitter account,

SHINee_BigBangW

Monthly updates are made on all of my stories but if you have any questions I'll see it there instead of here or on any other platform.


End file.
